


Released

by AbstractionDesolation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux - Fandom
Genre: AU where people can be abandoned to a shelter for their flaws, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Hux needs a friend, I Don't Even Know, I hate titles, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo needs a friend, Kylo's in the pound, M/M, What if you could pick up a person from a shelter like a dog pound?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractionDesolation/pseuds/AbstractionDesolation
Summary: Ok, but what if people could be purchased at shelters like animals? Like, what if a person was given up by their family because they just couldn’t handle the loud talking or the moodiness or the person’s complete lack of respect for rules or their destructiveness? Like any reason a dog could be given up, a person could be given up if their family was willing to do it. I decided Kylo would definitely be put up and Hux would gravitate towards him for some unknown reason. It's not a great premise - lots of flaws - but it intrigued me





	Released

Hux entered the shelter, his ears instantly assaulted by the cacophony of voices echoing in against the concrete cinderblocks that form each individual ceiling less room within the larger space. He refused to think of them as cages, as if the people behind the chain link and padlocks were animals. He refused to think of the zoo he’d once been to where the animals had been locked in tiny cells, forced to pace their endless frustration in front of gawking families. Instead he tried to focus on why he was here.

He was here to find… a companion. Someone whom he could talk with, to trust, to… to just help him get through the loneliness that was his waking life outside of work. He knew that this was potentially a bad idea. These people had been given up for some reason or other by their families. He also realized with no small amount of pain that were it not for his lack of family, he’d probably be in a shelter as well. He knew his obsession with detail, lack of social skills, and outwardly cold demeanor could be considered plenty to land him in a facility like this.

A loud voice cut across the rest and he grimaced slightly. That one was probably given up for his untamable exuberance – not what Hux was looking for. He wanted quiet. He wanted someone with the potential to maybe spend evenings on the couch with. He wanted… well, he figured he’d know it when he saw it. If he saw it.

  
A tall woman with short blonde hair and an almost military bearing approached. Her grey shirt bore the logo of the shelter. She held her hand out, speaking as she came nearer. “I’m Phasma. I’m the coordinator around here. How can I help you today Mr….” Her voice trailed off in an obvious question.

“Hux.” His voice was clipped as he shook her hand.

“Mr. Hux. Would you like to look around? We’re pretty busy today, being adoption day with waived fees, but I can show you to someone if you’re looking for something specific.”

Hux didn’t want to spend any extra time with this woman if he didn’t have to. She reminded him uncomfortably of his father with her ramrod straight posture, her no nonsense expression and her lack of warmth. “No, I think I’ll be fine by myself. Should I alert you if I want to ask someone for a meeting?”

She fished in her pocket and came up with a key. She handed it to Hux and motioned him closer. Bowing her head nearer and in a low whisper she confided, “Master key. They’re all the same lock, but we don’t tell them so they don’t get ideas.” He took the key and slipped it into the pocket of his greatcoat, wondering just how stupid she thought her charges were. Surely at least some of them had figured it out. He sighed inwardly. It wasn’t his place to question how the shelter was run but he had a feeling that Phasma not only thought that everyone was stupid, but that she was the ruler of her own little kingdom here.

Stepping away from her with a short nod, he started down the first aisle of rooms. Each was approximately four feet by eight feet, with a cot and a small table, barely enough room to move in. The first he approached was empty, a small placard attached to the metal fence door proclaiming “I went home today!” A small pang went through his chest. He hoped that whoever used to be in this – who was he kidding – this cell would have a better life away from the ones that had abandoned them. He ran his fingers through his ginger hair and kept going.

The next room had a small family around the gate. They were talking with a short, exuberant, pixie-like woman with shoulder length black hair pulled back unevenly. They seemed to be getting along well, the voices mingling and laughter evident. He moved on.

In the next room a man lay on his cot, apparently asleep through the echoing noise of too many people in an industrially built room. The walls were covered in sketches of different planes, the table near the cot covered in colored pencils and unfinished drawings. The tag on door read “Poe D. Unwilling to follow commands, exuberant. Needs reassurance and guidance.” Underneath that was a hastily written sticky note that read “Released to Finn, awaiting pick up.”

Hux smirked. Another one going to a new family, a new home. The label “unwilling to follow commands” was probably why the man was here. Probably came from a group that valued obedience and unthinking loyalty. He could understand why they’d give him up, though he knew he’d never do it for those reasons. In fact, he was hard pressed to think of any reason he’d put someone into a shelter.

An hour later he was near the far corner of the vast space. He’d seen so many people today, both inside and out of the cells. No one had struck his fancy, even the ones he’d had short conversations with.

The fluorescent light flickered and hummed above him as he neared one of the last cells. He wondered how the occupants of this corner could stand it, this uncertain light and incessant noise. The next card read “ ~~Ben S.~~ ” with black marker scrawled awkwardly over it. It now read “Kylo R.” The “reasons for surrender” list was longer than most he’d read and he skimmed it thoughtfully. “Unwillingness to follow commands, temperament volatile, potential for violence, attention seeking….” He shouldn’t even look in this room, he thought to himself. This person was by far the least likely to be a companion.

He couldn’t help it though. He had to see the face that went with the description and childishly etched out name. Hux inhaled sharply when he centered himself in the door and focused on the man inside. Even lying on the cot as he was, Hux could tell he was tall – taller than him by at least an inch or two. His hair was dark, nearly black and flowing down his shoulders in wild waves and small unruly tangles. His features were large, from the prominent nose to the dark doe-eyes surrounded by long black lashes. He had small dark marks scattered across his skin that, rather than making him ugly, made him more striking. But it was his mouth that Hux focused on for some reason. That mouth was made for sin. Wide and beautiful, and right now curled into a vicious smirk.

“Hi… um… Kylo.” Hux’s voice was clear, strong even with the minute hesitation. Kylo grunted. Hux pressed on, unsure of why, but with a feeling of strange need in his chest. “I’m Hux. Would you like to come out and talk?” He dug for the key and held it up in front of him. In a smooth, almost cat like motion Kylo was off the cot and standing inches away from the door. Half his brain told him this was a bad idea as he looked at Kylo. The man was wider than him, muscles showing through the tight black t-shirt. He looked imposing as hell as he gazed down, until he realized he was looking not into Hux’s face, but at the floor. The other half of his brain appeared to have gone offline.

“I guess that’s a yes.” He undid the lock and before the latch had fully released Kylo pushed out. He strode down the narrow hallway ahead of Hux, boots echoing. Hux shook himself and quickly caught up. “The conversation rooms are the other way.” He got a grunt in response.

Soon they were nearing the front door. Kylo paused at the large check-in desk and looked expectantly at Hux. Even years later he would probably never know why he did what he did next, but he took the key, handed it to a stunned looking Phasma, and told her “We’re leaving now.”

A sound that may have been a sigh of relief came from behind him but he wasn’t sure.

“Ben? What are you doing? Mr… Hugs?” Phasma rose from the desk but before she could reach them Kylo had thrust himself out the door and into the chilly winter air. He paused again outside, breathing deeply and looking almost relieved. Hux, who had never taken his coat off and had been quite warm in the facility, shivered as the breeze cut through and gelled the sweat on his skin. He wrapped himself into it a little tighter and motioned with a shake of his head. “Well, let’s go. This way.” Kylo followed this time, still not having said a word.

When they were settled in the car, headed towards Hux’s apartment, he finally asked, “Don’t you have things back there in the shelter? Didn’t you want them?” He got no response and when he glanced over, Kylo was resting his forehead against the window, dark eyes staring at the passing scenery. He looked back at the road. “We can get you some stuff later. I may have something that will work for you for now, though you’re broader in the chest than I am.” Still no response.

Twenty minutes later Hux pulled into his parking space. He lead the Kylo, silent but for the clomping of his ridiculous boots through the elevator and hallway until they reached his door. “Well, Kylo, this is home.” Kylo looked around, taking in the dark wood and metal of the furniture, the high-tech desk and its contents.

“Millie… Millie kitty…” Hux’s voice cajoled as he walked into the small kitchen and opened a tin of cat food. An orange blur rocketed past Kylo, who startled, and leapt into the pass-through between kitchen and living/dining room. “Who’s a good kitty?” He stroked her fur and looked up at Kylo as the cat settled down to eat. “This is Millicent. I hope you don’t mind cats. You didn’t give me a chance to tell you about her.” Or about anything else, he finished in his head. “She’s friendly and doesn’t mind people, so you can come pet her.”

Kylo moved in slow motion, almost as if he were afraid of the small creature on the counter in front of him. His large hand dwarfed the cat’s head as he carefully reached for her. When he made contact with the smooth fur Millie’s hind end rose and she made a small “mrph” noise around her mouthful of food. A smile played on Kylo’s face, turning him from dark and brooding to almost young and definitely more handsome.

“See, told you. What should we make for dinner? It’s getting late?” He didn’t expect an answer and turned around to see what he had in the cupboards. He hadn’t planned on really bringing anyone home when he went out. It had been a spur of the moment idea. He had Millie and hadn’t really thought about what it would mean to have another human in the house. He sighed inwardly, wondering if he should have just remained content talking with his cat… it wasn’t as if Kylo was great conversational company.

They ate together. Hux had hastily made spaghetti and homemade garlic toast. Kylo had eaten a lot but hadn’t spoken. Hux didn’t waste his breath, instead lost in thought about how this was going to work and what in the hell had he been thinking, and how was he going to live with this guy.

After dinner, Kylo surprised him by clearing the places and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Hux smiled at him and got another glimpse of the handsome smile Kylo could put on. Hux couldn’t think of what to do next… it was still too early for bed. “Want to watch tv?” Kylo nodded and the went to the living room. Hux sat in one corner of the couch, legs tucked neatly under him and leaning against the arm. Kylo sprawled. There was no other word for it. He took up a cushion and a half and his legs seemed endless as they spread out in front of him. His arm went up over the back of the couch and his head rested against it.

He flipped channels every once in a while, stopping on something that seemed promising, but clicking on moments later. Kylo never said a word. Hux stopped finally on a documentary about Space narrated by deGrasse Tyson. He glanced at Kylo, looking for approval. Hux was met with dark eyes, studying him intensely. He quickly turned away, back to the show. Millicent jumped up between them and he absently stroked her, wondering just how much trouble he’d gotten himself into. Taking care of a cat was one thing… living with a human was another. He really, really hadn’t thought this through.

The next program was from the same series and without speaking they left it on. Finally, two episodes later, Hux stretched his arms over his head and glanced at his watch. “I’m going to go to bed. Kylo you can stay here on the couch and watch tv if you want. I’ll bring you some blankets and a pillow.” No response. He really hadn’t expected one. He got up and left for the bedroom.

In a few minutes he was back, carrying two of the blankets he’d collected over the years from various moments of weakness for things that were soft and warm. Kylo stood in the middle of the room, bare chested, long limbed in just his boxers as he folded his clothes. Hux paused, staring. Scars littered Kylo’s body, mingling with more of the little dark marks. A new looking scar spread over his side, larger than hand sized and Hux wondered what could possibly have happened. He shook his head to clear it and spoke. “Here, I brought you these.” He held out his bundle.

Kylo turned and looked at him, a trace of something unrecognizable in those deep dark eyes. His voice, when it came, was just as deep as those eyes, quiet and careful. “Thank you.” His hand brushed Hux’s when he grasped the bedding.

“You’re welcome.” His hand tingled at the momentary touch. “Good night Kylo.” Hux turned on his heels and strode to his bedroom before the blush that threatened spread gained purchase. He found his new housemate startlingly attractive and wasn’t sure how, why, or what to do about it. He’d just gotten the man out of a shelter for kriff’s sake. The guy had invited himself out of the shelter and into his life and said two words the entire time. He ran his hands through his hair again and sighed.

Hours later Hux was jarred awake. His bed was moving and his first bleary thought was earthquake. The motions stopped and a warm weight settled across his chest. He turned, finding himself encircled further into Kylo’s grasp. The man had settled on his side next to Hux, arm flung out across the smaller man and his head on his other arm. “What are you doing?” Hux’s voice hoarse from sleep. Kylo snugged Hux closer to him and said nothing. “Go back to the couch!”

  
“No.” He nuzzled his face into Hux’s hair.

Hux sighed, wondering again what in the hell he’d gotten himself into. Telling Kylo what to do was like telling a Great Dane to get off the bed.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let me go any time soon?”

“No.”

Hux huffed a deep sigh, resigning himself to the situation and, if he were honest, quite enjoying the feel of the warm body next to him as Kylo’s strong legs curled up next to his own.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this in the morning you know.”

Kylo squeezed him tighter, briefly, and a sound that may have been a small laugh emanated from his chest.

Hux settled in, wondering just what in the kriffing hell he’d gotten himself in to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, whether it's good or bad. Comments make me want to keep writing, either to give more to people or to spite people. Tag suggestions welcome too.


End file.
